Making of a New Destiny
by Darth Flamel
Summary: Magic is nothing but The Force, the energy of the killing curse makes Harry Potter into someone who shows astounding control over it. The world will never be the same again.


Making of a New Destiny

Author's Note – Nothing here belongs to me. Everything belongs to their respective owners. Take your time and find out who they are. (This will be a oneshot)

Harry Potter was an unusual kid. Oh no Sir, I'm not talking about his ability to use the force. (which the earthlings had so mistakenly called magic)

If I have to tell you about how unusual he was, then I'll have to give you a little introduction.

The Midi-Chlorians were extremely tiny living cells, they were nearly infinite in number and spread throughout the universe... Living in harmony with other living beings across the galaxies, they act as a single giant collective entitiy, granting sentients with a high enough count of them in their bodies, the ability to sense and use, 'The Force.'

The Force is nothing but the immense and nearly endless amount of Cosmic Microwave Background Radiation that had been set up since the birth of our universe. When someone can sense C-M-B with their minds, they get to control to a certain extent, the flow of energy in the universe; capable of concentrating it in particular areas or fashions to do marvellous deeds, deeds which some deem superhuman or magical.

Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, in his superstitious belief acted upon the wording of a fake prophecy blurted out to impress an interviewer. This led to the downfall of the Dark Side due to the rebounding of the killing curse onto it's caster. Horcruxes being worthless ripped out the life force from the dark lord and he fell dead.

Albus Dumbledore, along with his own set of idiotic beliefs thought that a man who was dead could return and placed young Harry Potter with his relatives who were sure to abuse him. This was all a part of a masterful plan to convert young Harry into a submissive agent for the 'Light Lord of Britain.'

The dear old fellow thought that the scar on Potter's forehead was a residing place for a piece of the former Dark Lord's soul. How mistaken he was! The scar had formed due to the intense amount of energy of the killing curse as it was called and that somehow, in a twist of fate caused the cells of the Midi-Chlorians to rupture. The energy then transported the DNA to Harry's forehead and when it cut through his skin, the DNA combined with his own causing Harry to be a sentient being who was capable of using the force on his own without the need to will the Midi-Chlorians to do his bidding. This was when his subconscious survival instincts took over and he deflected to bolt of the killing curse with the help of the force. Lo Behold, the force obeyed him as though he was it's master, as though he was the 'Master of Death' as he conquered the killing curse. This is why he was unusual. It was only a one in a googolplex number of chances (a googolplex is a number so huge that if we try to write it down, it requires more space than the whole universe itself) This insured that Harry would be the only such Force Master in that universe till his end unless the universe causes another such quirk.

Of course, Albus Dumbledore believed that in order to become the master of death, one needs to unite the deathly hallows. The hallows were just objects, incapable of making one the master of death, powerful in their own right nevertheless. The elder wand was nothing but a sort of a superconductor for the force, no other wood had that property on earth and thus it became the 'most powerful wand.' The resurrection stone was just a stone which had a permanent coating of the most powerful hallucinating agent and it made the holder hallucinate about dead people with just a touch. The invisibility cloak though was the most remarkable of them all. In reality, it wasn't anything that 'Death' gave Ignotus Peverell, it was a piece of the cloaking material for a spacecraft that was damaged during hyperspace travel long long ago which came abnormally close to Earth as it was moving towards a galaxy far far away. The cloaking material got ripped off and it fell down onto dear old Peverell during a medieval battle and the poor fellow believed it to be a gift from 'Death' itself.

But I come back to the main story, Harry when he gained control over the Midi-Chlorians, and effectively The Force caused such a large ripple that our dear Jedi Masters (who where not known to the Earthlings because this time George Lucas turned into a soldier, not a film-maker) felt it in the temple at Coruscant decided to send Master Qui Gon Jinn and his newest apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi to investigate the cause for the ripple.

(Their language was the same as earthlings as all humanoid species tend to develop the same/similar kinds of speech)

After twelve long earth days of hyperspace travel, our favorite Jedi arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive and when they find the horrible Dursleys and they took Harry away as Master Qui Gon Jinn discovered in the filthy mind of Vernon Dursley that he was instructed to abuse young Harry by the one and only Dumbles.

In their spacecraft, Master Qui Gon Jinn ran a quick blood test to determine Harry's Midi-Chlorian count and he was in for a big big shock. He found out that Harry was made of the tiny cells himself.. His DNA had totally absorbed the DNA from the Midi-Chlorians which is quite impossible to artificially do so as that DNA fragment is quite unstable, but Harry the anomaly/gift had successfully absorbed the DNA!

[Here the Jedi are smarter not to believe in prophecies and in the arrogant new code]

And as we speed time up, young Harry gets trained in everything a Jedi has to know and much more by Master Mace Windu and does his own research being a prodigious student and all.. Anakin Skywalker is never discovered as he in his reckless pursuits manages to kill both himself and his mother during a fatal accident while building 'the best podracer' as he foolishly connected a powersupply meant for a spacecraft to a small sized land vehicle which promptly blew up (KABOOM!)

Harry, the best lightsaber swordsman, strongest force user did indeed bring balance to the force by explaining how there is no distinction of light or dark in the force and it is only the intent of the user. He even invented techniques to teleport, convert air into other elements and all the other wonderful things that the brainless earthlings called 'magic'

Chancellor Palpatine never stood a chance against Jedi Knight Potter as his evil intentions were quickly discovered and his devious workings were nipped in the bud. Knight Potter went on to become a Master and trained many young sentients in the ways of the Jedi and the Galactic Republic flourished once more.

Finis.


End file.
